bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Bubaigawara
|romaji = Bubaigawara Jin |alias = |gender = Male |hair = Blond |quirk = Double |status = Alive |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |debut = Chapter 74 (disguised) Chapter 77 (actual) |debutanime = Episode 43 |voice = Daichi Endou |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |age = Unknown}} |Bubaigawara Jin}}, also known by his villain alias , is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Twice is an average adult man with light spiked hair and a large scar on his forehead. His civilian outfit consists of a tank-top and a dark-colored coat; he carries his mask around with him to wear it when he feels he is going to "split". In his villain costume his entire body is covered by a black-and-grey, full-body suit that hides any distinguishing features about his body. He has red and blue wristbands. The most distinctive feature about the costume is the half grey (upper half) and half black (lower half) mask with slit eye holes. On his chest is a white "T" formed by a horizontal line crossing his upper torso and a vertical line ascending from the abdomen. Another line snakes down to his lower torso and splits down to his thighs, which then ascends to his hips forming a "W". Personality Twice has an explosive and lively personality. He appears to have a contradicting personality, insulting Dabi one moment then praising him in another. He is also contradictory in his speech, asking Himiko if someone hurt her when she was happy, and exclaiming it was cold when hit by Shoto's fire. Twice believes that understanding your own identity is the most important aspect in life. Behind his outgoing and contradictory personality, Twice suffers from dissociative identity disorder due to the history of his Quirk that drove him to insanity. When his mask is off, he shows a strong sense of self-conflict over who he actually is. Twice is also unsure whether he is the original Twice or if he is a clone that killed the original. History In his past, Twice cloned himself over and over until he had created a team of himself. Twice made the clones do everything for him and he was their king. However, the clones began claiming that they were the original, which resulted in an argument as to who was the real Twice. The argument resulted in the clones and the real Twice all fighting each other in a brutal brawl; Twice suffered an injury to his head as a result of this fight which left a scar on his forehead. The brutal fight dragged on for nine days, and at the end, the clones killed all of each other and they vanished, with the remaining one unsure whether he was the original or not. Abilities Skilled Acrobat: Twice is shown to be extremely agile and acrobatic, able to easily evade Shoto's ice, which has been shown on multiple times to move at extremely high speeds. Quirk : Twice's Quirk can clone things, making one into two. Twice normally uses his Doubling to create clones of himself and others; the clones have the same appearance, personality, and Quirk as the original. The clones have durability as they need to take a certain amount of damage before they disappear; when they take too much damage, they turn into some kind of liquid and evaporate. Twice is aware of when a clone is destroyed. A drawback to this Quirk is that Twice has little to no control over his Doubling. Twice is unable to control the clones because they have their own autonomy. Twice's Quirk has given him a contradicting personality, where a voice in his head contradicts whatever he says. Twice greatly struggles from involuntarily splitting himself into two; this weakness is countered by wearing a mask as it allows him to stay as one entity. Equipment Measuring Tapes: Inside Twice's wristbands are measuring tapes of an extremely sharp material, which, by grasping it with two hands, he can use as a weapon. Using it, Twice is able to cut even a thick spike of ice. Relationships Overhaul Twice is the one who introduces Overhaul to the League of Villains. Initially, Twice is impressed by Overhaul's display against Team Reservoir Dogs and decides to recruit him. His impression of Overhaul changes drastically when Overhaul kills Magne and destroys Mr. Compress's arm. Twice holds a grudge against Overhaul for what he has done to the league, vowing it is his responsibility for what happened and he would be the one to kill him. Magne Both are members of the League of Villains. Twice becomes indirectly responsible for Magne's death when he brings Overhaul to the league. Twice feels remorse for Magne's death at the hands of Overhaul and vows to take responsibility of killing Overhaul. Mr. Compress Both are members of the League of Villains. Twice becomes indirectly responsible for Mr. Compress losing his arm at the hands of Overhaul. Twice protects his fellow member, vowing to kill Overhaul for what he did to Mr. Compress and Magne. Himiko Toga Twice and Himiko are both members of the League of Villains and get along pretty well. During their internship in the Yakuza organization, Himiko has showed a great understanding of Twice's feelings about them working together with the Yakuza. She also patched up his mask to stop him from splitting. Her kindhearted treatment in that stressful situation caused Twice to develop a little crush on her. Trivia *Twice's preliminary design didn't change much from his current one, having a slightly different costume with four eye openings instead of just two. *Twice's costume and lively mannerisms may be inspired by from Marvel Comics. However, his split personality and using his mask to maintain some level of sanity resembles Rorschachfrom Watchmen. **His mask may also be inspired by Deathstroke from DC Comics whose half black/half orange mask was meant to highlight his missing right eye. *His family name "Bubaigawara", is pronounced and written the same as a that is jointly run by two separate railroad stations. The kanji used for his name "Twice", 仁, is similar to the kanji for the number two, 二. *The concept of cloning creating self-autonomous duplicates has, in fact, been explored in the past by other super-hero stories: **Marvel Comic's X-Men character, once had to fight against a clone of himself that tried to absorb the original and thus replace him. **The Image Comics's comic book features the mad scientist Mauler who after cloning himself repeatedly got into arguments with his clone on who was the original. After the real Mauler is killed off he is in turn replaced with another clone who yet again argues that he is the original. **The infamous Spider-Man maxi-series also explores the problem of clones fighting over which one is the original Spider-Man. **In the first season of , episode eight, Deep Six, featured the villain cloning himself in order to amass an army in order to take over Atlantis. But, Beast Boy and Aqualad successfully trick the narcissistic Trident clones into fighting each other after asking them "which one of you is the best?" **In the animated series , also featured a multiplying villain named Everywhere Man, who was a clone of a quantum physicist who created an army of himself to amass a massive art collection. He is also beendefeated after Batman and Robin insight paranoia among the clones that they would all eventually be wiped out, leading the clones destroying one another *He is a C-Rank Villain. Quotes *(To Dabi about Mr. Compress' message regarding the completion of their mission) "Hey, Dabi, you hear that message?! Pretty exciting. Mr. Compress sure got the job done quickly, huh? He took his sweet time, though!! I'm getting sleepy over here." References Site Navigation it:Jin Bubaigawara pl:Jin Bubaigawara Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Emitters Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists